


Conference

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Parent-teacher conference





	Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by brumeier: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, parent-teacher conference

Danny paced the hall waiting for Steve to show up. He was late again, why would he ever been on time? Danny fumed to himself. It was only the first time they were meeting Charlie's new teacher. Why would you want to be on time, let alone early? Charlie sat quietly watching his dad pace back and forth in front of his classroom door. He knew enough to let Danny be when he was like this. He watched as Danny pulled his phone out of pocket to check the time. "I'm going to kill your papa. And I'll get away with it, too!" Charlie giggled, he'd heard this before and even the reasons why his dad would get away with killing papa. He was always late, he was always tempting fate with his recklessness and he was always stealing dad's stuff.

Danny was on the middle of leaving a message, well really a death threat when Steve bounded up the front steps to the building. Pulling the door open, he quickly scanned the area, seeing Danny pacing and on his phone and he winced, knowing Danny was angry. He could feel the anger radiating off his husband and when Danny saw him, the daggers he shot at him, stilled him mid step. "Where have you been? You're late. Do you realize what time it is?" Every time Steve opened his mouth to speak, Danny shot him a look and rattled off another question. He waited until Danny went quiet before finally speaking. "Are you done? Can I speak now?" And that's when he realized how upset Danny was and he should have kept his mouth shut. Danny whipped around at him, hands on his hips and smiled. A cold calculating smile that scream 'you are a dead man, even if you are my husband' smile. Steve stilled again. "I'm sorry. You're right I'm late and I should have been here on time." He watched as Danny relaxed a bit, clearly that had been the right thing to say.

Thankfully, before either could say anything else the classroom door opened, revealing a petite redhead. Charlie jumped up and ran to her. "Mrs. Adams, both my dad's are finally here!" Steve closed his eyes at that because even Charlie knew he was late and had kept everyone waiting. Steve stepped forward, extending his hand. "I'm Steve McGarrett, this is my husband Danny Williams and you know Charlie. I'm incredibly sorry for being late." She smiled at him, and shook his hand and then Danny's. "Come on, please." She said with a smile.

She sat at her desk while they sat in child sized chairs in front of her desk. "Charlie is a very bright child. He's always very happy and friendly. He offers to help his friends, listens to my instructions and is a joy to have in class." She pulled out a few papers from a folder and pushed them towards them. "His grades are high, as you can see from the scores on his vocabulary and math tests." Steve reached for them and he and Danny looked them over together, both graded at 95%. They both praised Charlie who beamed up at them. "I don't have any worries for your son. Do you have any questions for me?" Danny asked about after school activities while Steve looked around the room, taking in the bright colorful art projects. He noticed when they stood and Steve stood as well. "Thank you for coming in tonight. You have no idea how many parents flake on showing up." She said and laughed as she showed them to the classroom door. He returned her smile, seeing the glare that Danny was giving him. They thanked her and began to walk to the school's front door.

Steve stopped them. "I'm sorry Danny. I know you're upset with me. I don't do this on purpose."

Danny looked up at him. "Yeah, I know. But, things like this are important, really important."

Steve looked down at his feet before nodding in agreement. "I'm still a dead man, aren't I?"

Danny chuckled. "You have no idea."

"Hey, can we go get ice cream now?" Charlie called out to them, not caring about their argument. Steve looked at Danny, seeing his smiled, Steve agreed to ice cream. As they got in their vehicles to drive away, Danny called out to him. "It should only take about 15-20 minutes, tops to get there. Don't be late."


End file.
